Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a semiconductor package including memory chips, whose memory capacities are different from each other.
Recently, demand for a single system with a plurality of processors or a multicore processor system has increased in order to implement higher performing and/or more efficient portable electronic applications, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile phone, a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS), a navigation system, a digital camera, a digital video camera, or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
For example, demand has increased for mobile phones with additional functions such as playing music, playing movies, playing games, taking pictures, making payments, in addition to the basic phone function. Accordingly, there is a desire to integrate not only a communication processor, which may be configured to perform communication modulation and demodulation, but also a media processor, which may be configured to perform application functions, except the communication function, on a printed circuit board in the mobile phone. This may be achieved by methods of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in a package or stacking one package on another package. For example, in a package-on-package (PoP) structure, one of the stacked packages may include a plurality of semiconductor chips. In this case, since the plurality of the semiconductor chips should be electrically connected to each other within one package, a wiring structure of the device may become more complex. As a result, the device may suffer from decreased routability.
Further, since a memory device with a large capacity may be desired in a multi-processing system, the use of a multi-chip package structure including a plurality of memory chips may be desired.